


Warm Hands, Warm Heart

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massage, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Rey is stressed and tired after a long and frustrating day of training, Finn offers her a simple shoulder massage that eventually becomes a full body massage when Rey realizes how good Finn is with his hands. Pure fluff.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Warm Hands, Warm Heart

Rey is sitting stiffly in a corner of the mess hall, old habits telling her that letting anyone see how much pain she’s in will end badly for her, trying hard not to let on that every time she moves her left arm the strained muscle in her side makes her want to cry as it twinges. She’s planning to head straight back to her tiny room after dinner and hole up until she feels better - or at least until she’s slightly less likely to attempt to bite the head off anyone who so much as brushes by her - when her plans are derailed, as they so often are, by Finn, who sits down across from her, looks her up and down, winces sympathetically, and says, quietly enough that Rey doesn’t think anyone else will hear, “Hey, d’you want a shoulder massage?”

Rey blinks at him. “What?”

“You look like training chewed you up and spat you back out. Used to happen a lot, back - before.” Finn grimaces. “If one of our squadmates kriffed up, the whole squad got extra sanitation duty, so we all learned how to help out with stuff that wasn’t bad enough to take to medical. So: do you want a shoulder massage?”

Rey considers it. All her Jakku-trained instincts are screaming that letting _anyone_ that close to her, especially while she’s not in top form, is a _bad_ idea. But this is _Finn_ , who would die before letting her come to harm. If Rey is safe with _anyone_ , she is safe with Finn.

And she _does_ ache. A shoulder massage sounds...nice.

“Please,” she says at last, through gritted teeth.

“Alright,” Finn says cheerfully, and applies himself to his dinner, humming with pleasure at the taste of the bread and stew.

*

Finn has been in Rey’s room before, now and again, though he picked up pretty quickly on the fact that Rey is _very_ territorial about her space, and doesn’t ever come in without knocking and asking permission. But apart from Finn and BB-8 and - _very_ rarely - Poe, looking for BB-8, Rey hardly ever has anyone in here with her. Certainly not for more than a few minutes. She stands awkwardly in the middle of the scant floorspace for a moment. “How…?”

“Sit on the bed, facing the wall,” Finn suggests. “That way I can stand behind you.”

Rey takes a deep breath and reminds herself that she _does_ trust Finn at her back, and sits cross-legged on the bunk. Finn puts his hands very gently on her shoulders. They’re very warm, and just that warmth is enough to make some of the tension run out of Rey’s taut muscles.

“So this is probably going to hurt a little before it feels better,” Finn says quietly, and then his thumbs dig carefully into the knots of muscle in Rey’s shoulders, and Rey does not wince away from them, but it’s a near thing. It _does_ hurt, and she doesn’t like it - but there’s the warmth of Finn’s hands, too, and as he rubs slowly and patiently at the knotted muscles they begin to relax, until suddenly the pain slides away and Rey finds her shoulders slumping forwards with relief.

“ _There_ we go,” Finn says, sounding very satisfied, and Rey makes a soft incoherent noise and sags a little further as his thumbs stroke warm and gentle down the back of her neck. Finn’s hands are warm and careful and precise and firm and gentle and _oooh_. Rey’s never had anyone touch her like this before, never felt safe enough with anyone to _let_ them touch her like this before. It’s really, really nice.

But when she moves, her side twinges again, and she hesitates for a moment and then says, “My back? Can you - um -?”

“If you lie down, I can get your back, too,” Finn says immediately.

Rey shifts around and sprawls out on her front, because the promise of Finn’s warm hands _far_ outweighs the old instincts screaming about danger. His hands move down her back, careful and firm and perfect, finding every sore spot and soothing it patiently. Rey goes slowly limp beneath his hands, feeling her own breath come deep and easy, her eyes slide shut in languor. She realizes that she’s making soft pleased sounds every time his hands stroke down her spine, and has been for a while; she’d be embarrassed, but it’s _Finn_. He won’t tease her, or take advantage of the vulnerability she’s showing.

Even her sore side succumbs, eventually, to Finn’s patient hands, and Rey feels like she’s melting against the sheets, turning into a puddle of contented relaxation. Finn strokes down her spine long and easy one more time and steps back. “Good?” he asks quietly.

“Hmmmmm,” Rey says vaguely, and then, finding words somehow in the fuzziness of her mind, pats the sheets beside her clumsily. “C’mere. Cuddle. _Warm_.”

Finn chuckles, low and sweet, and stretches out beside her, one broad hand spread across her back. Rey makes a pleased sound and opens her eyes just long enough to flop a hand possessively atop his elbow, where his arm is bent beneath his head on the pillow. She can feel the warmth radiating from his body, like a sand dune after the sun has set, though they’re only touching at the two points where his hand rests on her back and hers has claimed his elbow. It’s weirdly nice, knowing that he’s there, that she is - for once - not alone.

She doesn’t quite notice when she falls asleep, but the warmth of Finn’s hands follows her into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr; drop on by and say hi!


End file.
